destinyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Karak
Karak was a Fallen Vandal from the House of Storms. Later on, he became the first Fallen individual to ever gain Light. Biography Absolutely nothing is known about Karak before he was captured by Fireteam Argus. His only recorded action before his capturing was that he led a scouting mission for Rhall, Storm Archon. Europa Incident During the Europa Incident, Karak was taken captive by Sauron-145, who interrogated the Vandal. At first, Karak was reluctant to give information to the Titan, only telling him his name and title. This soon changed when Sauron revealed that he had obtained Fallen docking gear and threatened to use it on Karak, and the Vandal immediately started spewing out information. However, at the same time, Chorrin Nitek, another member of Fireteam Argus, disagreed with Sauron's actions, and decided to execute Karak by shooting him in the head. Sauron reacted badly to this action and drew his gun against Chorrin. Only the intervention of Fireteam leader Avgust Sokolov stopped a firefight from breaking out. Chorrin was not done however, and to further prove his point and to defy Sauron and the other Fireteam members, he shot Karak again. Miraculously, Karak survived this, and as it was later revealed, thanks to Sauron casting a protective ward around the Vandal. Due to Karak's injuries, he lost most of his memories about his time in the House of Storms, and had no idea that Chorrin had almost killed him or that Sauron had tortured him. Because of this, in the desperation induced by his amnesia, Karak thought he was a Guardian and joined Fireteam Argus. Over time, Karak was gradually accepted into the team, even though members such as Chorrin or Avgust maintained a constant doubt over Karak's loyalties, and were prepared for the Vandal to betray them at any moment. The only member of the team who had no suspicions about the former Storm was Sauron, who started to train Karak. After Sauron's demise at the hands of a Blade of Crota, Karak oddly enough absorbed Sauron's Light through the Cleaver the Blade had wielded. Karak then obtained Sauron's head, and decided to bring it to the Icicle Towers, and perhaps bring Sauron back to life. However, before he could do so, he was captured by Rhall's forces. Ironically brought directly to the parts of the Towers the Storms controlled, Karak was interrogated by Rhall, who, after realising the extent of the Vandal's amnesia, showed Karak a video feed, taken from the Vandal's own recorder during the battle in which he had been captured by Fireteam Argus. Karak then partially regained the memories of his former life, or at the very least the details of how he had lost his memory, recalling how he had been shot and tortured by Sauron, the Guardian he had thought to be his mentor. Initially distraught and left unable to do anything, Karak managed to get himself free as Fireteam Argus and the Storm Juggernauts launched their attack on the Icicle Towers. Despite having the truth laid out before him, he made his way to an Exo assembly line deep inside the facility, where he connected Sauron's head to the computer system. With the success of his task, Karak decided to withdraw from the battle, after explaining the recent events to the newly reborn Sauron. Ceres Incident Karak appeared again alongside the forces of Easy Company, Sauron's personal squad of prototype Exos taken from the Icicle Towers. During the battle over Ceres, Karak and the rest of Easy Company were killed following a suicidal attack on the Darkbringer's freighter and Zakrak's Mausoleum blockade surrounding Ceres. Category:Fallen Category:Guardians Category:Argus Continuity Articles Category:Deceased Characters